Amor Entre Páginas
by Sophie P. Black
Summary: Porque ele achou a melhor forma de se declarar: nas páginas dos livros dela.
1. SMA

**AMOR ENTRE PÁGINAS****

* * *

**

**Observações****:**

Fic pós-guerra, sem o epílogo "dezenove anos depois";

Desconsiderem o beijo entre Ron e Hermione no sétimo livro, assim como o de Harry e Gina;

Por enquanto, a fic não contém NC;

E não lembro de algo mais a observar, rs.

* * *

**Amor Entre Páginas**** - Capítulo Um**

Hermione praguejou baixinho, virando as costas para um Ronald vermelho de raiva, deixando-o para trás enquanto rumava em direção à biblioteca.

Por Merlim… Será que nunca parariam de brigar? Uma vez que fosse?

Era incrível como todos os dias pareciam ter algo sobre o que discutir.

Ela abanou a cabeça, afastando Ron do pensamento e concentrando-se no que tinha a fazer, antes da próxima aula começar. Estava curiosa sobre uma nova matéria de DCAT, e precisava aprofundar isso por necessidade. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam, pensou; nem depois do acontecimento de uma grande guerra – o que poderia transformar o jeito de ser de algumas pessoas.

Cinco minutos depois, todavia, ao pousar o livro sobre uma mesa da biblioteca, ela esqueceu momentaneamente o que tinha ido ali fazer. Era como se o livro à sua frente tivesse ganhado vida. Era como se alguém estivesse ali a folheá-lo rapidamente, até parar numa página em especial.

É claro que a primeira reação foi olhar para os lados, procurando algum engraçadinho. Como não lhe pareceu que tivesse algum, ela voltou a olhar para a dita página, percebendo que não estava numerada e que a primeira palavra era… _Você?_

Mas que…?

_Você é uma menina tão especial, tão diferente de todas as outras meninas que eu vejo e conheço… Eu fico sem saber como e o que escrever para uma menina como você – ainda por cima nas páginas do seu livro. Você, que adora ler. Você, que espero que goste de ler essa página em especial._

_Então, Hermione... Como você está, nesse preciso momento? O que você está sentindo, nesse preciso instante? Você está sorrindo ou mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir? Ou você está franzindo a sobrancelha direita e perguntando a você mesma "que brincadeira é essa"?_

_Essa não é brincadeira alguma. Quer dizer, se você preferir, isso é uma brincadeira sim. Só que uma brincadeira séria. Daquelas que "a brincar a brincar, se fala muito a sério"; "a brincar a brincar, se fala a verdade"... Acho que você já entendeu._

_Eu espero conseguir colorir um pouco você por dentro – não, acredite: eu não sou pessoa de dizer coisas assim. Mas você me faz dizê-las, simplesmente. Você merece escutar coisas assim, embora isso não seja exatamente escutar. Talvez um dia você escute, de minha boca, de minha voz. _

_Mas, por enquanto, esse foi o único jeito que eu consegui achar para lhe dizer o que eu sinto por você, para lhe falar sobre todas as coisas que você me faz sentir. _

_Ah, me desculpe; eu realmente não consigo evitar a palavra "coisas". Acho que já a repeti por demais, em poucas linhas. Eu a uso por tudo e por nada. Acho que isso se deve ao fato de eu ser um garoto. Sempre tem aquela dificuldade em encontrar a palavra certa. Ou então a dificuldade em escrever/dizer algumas palavras. Você sabe…_

_Hoje eu não vou dizer muito mais do que já disse. Não quero assustar você. Não quero apressar o momento. Nem quero – não agora – revelar quem eu sou. Talvez numa próxima vez…_

_Na verdade, você pode não acreditar, mas tudo isso que eu escrevi, eu escrevi em duas horas. É… Provavelmente eu nem devia ter dito isso e… Então… Acho melhor não dizer mais nada, porque talvez eu só escreva coisas idiotas, e você é especial demais para ler coisas idiotas._

_Ãhh, então, acho que eu estou me despedindo e…_

_Hermione…  
Meu coração bate por você._

_**S.M.A.**_

_PS: desculpe manipular uma página do seu livro. _

_Você sabe como fazê-la retornar ao que era antes, se quiser._

Chocada, Hermione fechou o livro com um gesto escandalosamente precipitado, como se não quisesse que ninguém visse o que estava escrito naquela página. Enquanto tentava acalmar as batidas loucas do seu coração, ocorreu-lhe que o dono daquelas palavras pudesse estar ali, escondido num canto da biblioteca, espiando-a, observando e avaliando as suas reações.

"_Ah, céus!"_

Ela perscrutou, pelo canto do olho, todos os lugares da biblioteca, certificando-se de que tudo estava pacífico e normal. E não lhe parecia que tinha alguém olhando especialmente para ela, o que era um alívio.

Então, voltou a olhar para o livro, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que alguém... _Ah! _Ela tinha um pretendente! Um admirador secreto! Isso era tão… tão… _bom!_

Sorriu, acariciando a capa do livro com a ponta dos dedos.

― Posso perguntar por que você está sorrindo _tanto_?

Assustada, Hermione deu um pulinho na cadeira, quase derrubando o livro no chão.

― Harry! ― Ela respirou fundo, aliviada por se tratar do melhor amigo. ― Que susto você me pegou! Onde você estava?

― Acabei de chegar. ― Ele ajeitou a mochila no ombro esquerdo, desviando o olhar para o livro e o enorme pergaminho de Hermione. ― Mas e aí… Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

― Ah, não é nada não. ― As suas faces começaram a corar terrivelmente, e ela decidiu arrumar as suas coisas para ter algo a fazer. Voltaria mais tarde à biblioteca, pensou. ― Hoje eu acordei raiada de bom humor e com vontade de sorrir!

Harry reprimiu um sorriso, e recuou um passo quando Hermione se ergueu, segurando o livro contra o peito.

― Vamos pra aula? ― Ela não esperou pela resposta do amigo, seguindo adiante, ainda apertando o livro contra o peito.

Desta vez, os lábios do moreno esboçaram um sorriso bobo, enquanto permanecia imóvel no lugar, observando os cabelos da amiga dançarem alegremente.

― Que sorriso é esse, Harry? ― ela perguntou, de súbito, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

― Ãh?! ― Piscou, como se tivesse acabado de sair de algum transe. ― Nada, nada… Seu humor é que é contagiante!

* * *

N/A: oie, pessoal. Tudo bom? :) Capítulo pequeno, pra começar sem muito escândalo, hihihihi. Então, temos Ron e Hermione brigando, e isso é um problema, né? Temos alguém – quem será, quem será??? – apaixonado pelo Hermione. Oh, isso vai ser engraçado, rsrsrsrsrs! Vocês me entendem, com certeza… Vai ser muito engraçado mesmo… ;) Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, de verdade, e comentem qualquer coisinha. :) Dúvidas, questionem, ok? *Beijo e até a próxima atualização*


	2. Ronald?

**Amor Entre Páginas - Capítulo Dois**

Em dias como aquele, com frio e chuva de manhã à noite, o fogo na lareira da sala comunal proporcionava um ambiente mais agradável, atraindo os alunos para as poltronas mais próximas da lareira. Era numa dessas poltronas que Harry e Hermione se encontravam; ele observando a cor viva das chamas, ela estudando a matéria da próxima aula de DCAT. E havia uma coisa que não saia da cabeça de Harry: Ron não estava perto deles.

― Você e Ron brigaram outra vez? ― ele perguntou, sem mover os olhos das chamas.

― _Ah!_ ― Hermione fez uma careta feia e aborrecida. ―Você sabe: a gente vive brigando.

― É… ― Ele suspirou, brincando com a varinha entre os dedos. ― Você… Ãh… Ele…

― Ele é um idiota! ― ela interrompeu-o, resmungando, enquanto virava uma página do livro. ― Mas e você, Harry? ― Seu tom de voz suavizara. ― Como você está? Você e Gina conversaram, não foi?

Era penoso demais falar sobre Gina, sua ex-namorada, com Hermione, sua… _não interessa_.

― Sim, conversamos. Eu disse que… ãh… ― Harry franziu a testa. ― Não dava mais.

― Oh, Harry! ― Hermione fechou o livro e dedicou toda a sua atenção ao melhor amigo. ― Vocês pareciam tão apaixonados, quando namoraram… _Vocês estavam apaixonados, _aliás.

Ele parou de brincar com a varinha e permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que Hermione o observava atentamente e que, por isso, não poderia devolver o olhar à amiga – ela entenderia em questão de segundos tudo o que os seus olhos _diziam_.

― Algumas coisas mudam ― apenas disse, baixinho.

Indecisa, Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando se deveria ou não insistir no assunto. Talvez não por enquanto, concluiu; se Harry quisesse desabafar sobre os seus sentimentos, seria melhor que ele o fizesse por vontade própria, sem ela ter de _espremê-lo_ e aborrecê-lo.

Definitivamente, ela o conhecia como ninguém – e até se atreveria a dizer que o conhecia melhor do que Gina. **Sim**, ela o conhecia melhor do que Gina. Mas, quer dizer, isso também não vinha a propósito de nada, pensou; não interessava se ela o conhecia ou não melhor do que Gina. Afinal, para quê comparações ridículas?

Era só um pequeno _aparte_, decidiu.

De qualquer forma, ela sabia que Harry gostava de espaço, então não insistiria muito mais.

― Você está certo quanto a isso.

Os seus olhares cruzaram-se, encontrando-se, e de repente ambos estavam sorrindo um para o outro, num gesto de pura sintonia.

― É melhor a gente ir dormir…

Por algum motivo, dizer aquilo naquelas circunstâncias pareceu um pouco estranho e constrangedor – pelo menos, era essa a impressão que ela tinha no momento.

― Claro. ― Harry concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça, erguendo-se ao mesmo tempo que a amiga – o que piorou a situação –, e preparava-se para avisá-la de que esquecia do livro de DCAT sobre a poltrona, quando, subitamente, pensou que ela o fazia de propósito.

― 'Té manhã, Harry.

Ele desviou o olhar do livro rapidamente, abrindo a boca para despedir-se da amiga, mas ela já havia virado as costas, caminhando em direção à escada de acesso aos dormitórios.

_Com certeza, aquilo foi ainda mais estranho_ – ou, então, dessa vez, era ele quem estava vendo coisas a mais.

_Não. Hoje ele não escreveria absolutamente nada. __**Não mesmo.**_

**

* * *

**

Foi com uma pontada de decepção que, na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Hermione percebeu que o seu admirador secreto não escrevera nada – o livro continuava exatamente como ela o deixara, pousado sobre a poltrona onde estivera sentada, ao lado de Harry.

_Harry._

Como, por Merlim, ela pudera desconfiar do **melhor** **amigo****?**

Sim, por um louco momento, ela desconfiara dele!

Que insanidade!

Só porque ele e Gina não estão mais juntos!

Que in-sa-ni-da-de!

"_Eu ainda vou pirar por causa disso_!"

Bufando, Hermione pegou o livro e guardou-o na mochila, tentando controlar e afastar a irritação. Não conseguia nem perceber o porquê de tanta irritação...

Por causa de não ter nada _simpático_ para ler?  
Não.

Por causa de não ser Harry o pretendente?  
**Tampouco!**

Mas, por Merlim, ela estava mesmo irritada.

― Bom dia, Mi.

Era Gina, estranhamente sorridente para quem enfrentava um ponto final numa relação.

― Olá, Gina, bom dia.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, desviando o olhar para a mão da amiga, que apertava a mochila com força exagerada.

― Está tudo bem?

Hermione ficou ligeiramente perturbada, mas logo recuperou a compostura.

― Sim, está. ― Ela clareou a voz. ― E com você…? Você está bem?

― Ah, um pouco triste. Harry deve ter contado pra você, né. Mas eu tomei uma decisão!

O coração de Hermione deu um pulo desagradável.

― Decisão?

― É! ― Parecia super decidida mesmo. ― Eu vou reconquistar o Harry!

Por Merlim, o que estava havendo com ela?

Tudo bem que Harry era seu melhor amigo, mas… _caramba_! Obsessão pelo amigo?! Do dia para a noite?! E por causa de pensar que ele era o… o… o…!!!

"_Humpft! Controle-se, Hermione Granger!"_

―… Acha que eu tenho chances?

Outro pulo desagradável.

― Quem sabe. A esperança é a última a morrer ― ela murmurou, sentindo-se péssima por dentro, invadida por emoções novas e confusas.

― Sim, é. ― Sorriu, e Hermione odiou aquele sorriso. ― Eu vou conseguir! A gente viveu tanta coisa junto! Ele pode estar diferente agora, depois dessa guerra, mas no fundo no fundo, se ele me amou de verdade, ele ainda pode sentir algo por mim!

Hermione não sabia muito bem o que comentar. Na verdade, ela não queria nem comentar o que quer que fosse; ela queria terminar logo aquele bate-papo agonizante.

― Mais um motivo para você não perder a esperança ― ela conseguiu dizer, embora se sentisse pior a cada palavra proferida. ― Se você realmente gosta dele, acho que faz muito bem, Gina! Agora, eu preciso ir resolver umas coisas, antes que chegue atrasada na aula. Falamos mais tarde.

― Tudo bem. Até mais tarde.

**

* * *

**

Depois de requisitar alguns livros a Madame Pince, na biblioteca, Hermione desceu para o Salão Principal, indo tomar o café da manhã.

Já estava mais calma e sob controle, dizendo a si mesma que tudo aquilo não passava de uma fase ridícula que logo acabaria, com ela chorando litros de água de tanto rir.

Oras…! **S**eu **M**elhor **A**migo…! HA-HA-HA!

E, então, de repente, ela estacou, totalmente chocada com o desvio de seu pensamento:

"_Ron!"_

Por Merlim…!

_Ronald??!

* * *

_

**N/A:** oie pessoal. Tudo bom? :) Mais um capítulo pequeno, é, eu sei. Rsrsrs. Pois é, parece que muita confusão e conflito vai reinar nessa fanfic! HSUAHSAUSHAHS. Agora a Mione está pensando que o SMA poderá ser o Ron! Kkkkkkkk. E tudo porque o Harry foi bem espertinho. ;) E ainda temos a Gina querendo reconquistar o Harry! Ui! Que confusão! Veremos no que isso vai dar. ;) Ah, e posso aceitar sugestões. ;)

Obrigada pelos comentários, gente. Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. =D Um beijão a vocês.


End file.
